Who to pick
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: It's the royal wedding and Kel,Dom,Neal and Yukimi have no dates.What happens when Dom and Neal fight over Kel? Chapters one and two edited 6.25.08
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan fic so review! I don't care if you didn't like it!

"If two men declare an interest in a woman, it's her duty to choose which one she prefers, if she does prefer one."-Lady Knight

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Tamora Pierce

Corus, after the war

**Chapter one**

The war was finally over and they were back in Corus. Only a few Rider groups were left on the border to hold it down till spring. Kel was happy to be back, she had not seen any of her family for over two years. The palace was a rush of excitement in the hurry for Prince Roald and Princess Shinkonami's wedding. Even thou she was happy for them it would have been nice to settle down before being consulted on flowers, dresses and everything else not to mention being stuffed into a dress.

With the prospect of finding someone to go with was annoying. When she entered the ballroom she was greeted by a frantic bride-to-be trying to decide on whether she should carry roses or petunias. After Kel told her roses she mumbled

"So that makes 6 roses, 5 petunias."

"Shinko, just pick which one you like best" I told her calmly.

"Riiiggghhht. So who are you coming with? " Shinkonami asked calming down.

"No one yet, I don't know who is available." Kel replied

"Can't I go on my own?"

"No silly, you will have a date even if I have to ask one for you." The Yamani said.

"You wouldn't." Kel said shocked.

"I would" the princess countered.

"I'll get one myself" the lady knight grumbled before she stomped back out.

"I think Nealan and his cousin are free!" Shinko called after her.

qwertyuiop

"Dom! I told you weeks ago to get a date. The king will make me go to social events for a year if even one of my officers does not come with a date" Raoul said exasperated to one of his sergeants, one of the most eligible men at court.

"Sir, I don't know who is available." Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle replied.

"Kel and Yukimi are free so ask one of them and tell your cousin to ask the other." Raoul told him.

"Got it, sir, Right on it sir" Dom bowed walking out.

qwertyuiop


	2. Chapter 2

Neal, Jealousy and Vegetables part one

Thank You to Gretta99, NO MORE dovetaybur, kelofmindelan14, Black-rose23, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Inuyashalover8706, pumpkin people, RockLeeAddict, Domslove, Love's a four –letter word and Lady 0f Masbolle for their reviews. You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Neal's pov

Were all the woman in the palace taken? Kel probably had found a date.

"No one yet, I don't know who is available."

Wait. That was Kel's voice… if she didn't have date he had a chance with her. Fireworks went of in the part of him that loved her. That added up to 99.99 of his brain. Then smack. He had run into his cousin.

"Hello Meathead."

"Hello Dom. What are you doing without your pretty date on your arm?"

"Actually I don't have one. My commander decided the two of us need dates though, so one of us needs to go with the Lady Knight and the other gets to go with one of the Princesses ladies. Yukimi I think her name is. But I'm hungry so first we need lunch, then we can ask out the ladies."

From behind them came a voice both instantly recognized "Did someone say hungry, I'm

starving from all this wedding bustle." Catching up to them Kel lead them off to lunch.

qwertyuiop

They entered the crowded dining hall and made their way towards the serving line. All three picked up trays and loaded up but when they got to the vegetables Neal , momentarily forgetting Kel was with them at the site of food, didn't take any.

"Neal you wouldn't happen to be forgetting something would you?" Kel asked in a sweet voice. He scooped a small amount of vegetables on to his plate. Kel picked up the spoon and added a mountain of them to his plate. Then she looked over at Dom's and pronounced his plate satisfactory. Behind Kel, Neal made a face at his cousins back. As they sat down Neal, instead of sitting across from her like he usually did, sat next to her. Dom sat on the other side.

The two kept chatting at Kel the entire time but never at each other. So fifteen minutes later she had barley eaten a thing. Deciding that she'd never finish this way she begged off saying she needed to visit Peachblossom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Don't Kill Me!!!!!! I know it's been forever since I've updated but I've been well, growing up? I haven't read these books in ages so when I was cleaning my room (AKA torture) I picked up Squire and started reading. It got the wheels turning and yeah you get it. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Qwertyuiop

She sat in the stable stroking the large horse. "Why do I need a date for this wedding, Peachblossom?" She sighed miserably. She knew who she wanted to go with but she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. She knew Neal and Dom both liked her but she didn't like…

"Kel! Are you in here?" a voice called out to her. "Yes Dom. I'm with Peachblossom." She replied her heart skipping its customary beat. He walked over to her and leaned on the stall door and her horse blew into his face. "Okay horsie, no leaning on your stall door, I got it." He stepped backward slowly.

"Kel," he said looking into her eyes "Will you be my date for the royal wedding?" "I wou…"

"YOU ASS! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW I LIKE HER!" screamed an enraged Neal.

"Neal, calm down NOW." Ordered Kel before her friend did something he would later regret. She should have known it would come down to this eventually. "I'm sorry Neal but… I don't like you like that. You're my best friend but you'll never be anything more." She spoke softly to him as her friend looked at her coldly.

"Fine. Is anyone else in the palace in need of a date?" he said. "Yukimi." Kel replied. She would give him some time to accept it. She didn't like hurting him but if it didn't happen now it would have to happen later. He turned around and walked out.

"Kel, what was your answer going to be?" Dom asked. "Yes of course." She replied with a small smile. "So, I'll see you then?" he said. "Yep." She replied.

Qwertyuiop

Good Night.


End file.
